If Only We Had Stayed
by Epic Queen of Hearts
Summary: What happened after we left?Click to find out. TAANG and minor Zutara. Toph is really funny in this one. REVIEW! Shout out to kthao06. Thanks for reviewing constantly.I own nothing.At all. Got it?Good. Now read. Read like the wind!


"I can't, ." Katara slowly backed away from the airbender

And went back inside.

As she backed away, Aang didn't feel heartbroken. Maybe I didn't like her as much as I thought I did.

Toph, on account of 'seeing' Katara come back in, went outside to Aang. "Hey Twinkles." Seeing the weird expression on his face, added, "What's the problem?"

"Me and Katara kissed and then she said 'I can't '.What is that about?" Toph chuckled. "What?" He asked.

"You got farther than all the rest." Toph said before her eyes getting wide and sipping her tea.

''What do you mean?" Aang asked her, suspicious.

''Are you really that stupid, Twinkles? Lots of boys have liked Sugar , Haru, Teo, Jet, and..."She trailed off

"And who?"

"Sparky."She said quietly

"But Zuko loves Mai!"He said, shocked

"And I'm poor." She said, sarcastically.

''So he doesn't like her?'' Aang questioned

''No.''

Aang looked at her. How her bangs kept going into her face and framed it perfectly. How she had grown [wink wink] since he first saw her.

"And she only likes one of them." Toph said, suddenly

"And who is that?" Aang asked, his curiosity taking over.

''SPARKY!'' She shouted at him

''Really?''

''YES."SHE shouted again.

By now the people in the house were looking at started to talk really fast while closing the door ''Nothing to see on with your lives. Buh Bye.''

''Awkward.'' Sokka said when he noticed the silence.

''What was that about?''Suki asked

''Maybe she's PMSing'' Sokka said

"I'm too young to PMS dummy!" Toph shouted from outside.

Suki thumped him.

''Ow!"Sokka said, rubbing his head from Suki`s blow.

''So...Are you sad that Sugar Queen never liked you?At all?'' Toph said

''Not really.I don't think I ever really loved her.''He replied

''This is probably when I would say some Iroh-like stuff about ,I forgot it.''

Aang chuckled this looked at Toph again.

Somehing took over just couldn't put his finger had the urge to...

He kissed Toph.

''What the h***!What the h*** did you do that for?'' She shouted at him

Inside the house, they could hear Toph's rant.

''I`ll go check on them. Stop them from arguing.''Suki volenteered

She looked outside to see them ,Suki thought,He moves on quick.

She quickly closed the doors.''What's wrong,Suki?''asked Sokka

''.Nothing. makes you say that?''Her eyes darted from one person tothe other.

''Suki,let us look out the door.'' Zuko said,coming closer to her

''No''She said. Sokka came closer to her, too.

Suki cupped her hands over her mouth.''Put your hands up and back away from the Suki.I repeat, back away from the Suki.''

Sokka and Zuko backed away.

''It's really quiet out there.'' Katara said,suspicious.

''What?No." Suki said

''Show us is going on out there!''Sokka said,trying to push past her.

''I`m afraid that is classified information.'' Suki said,still blocking the door

''Fine.'' They all gave up,but Suki remained at the door.

Outside the house,Toph and Aang were still kissing.

Suki looked at them again. _They gotta come up for air sometime_.

And they did.

As soon as Suki saw this she told them to come inside. And Toph said no.

"We'll just cover up the conversation with arguments.'' She said

"Whatever. Just no more sucking face, please." Suki said before closing the door.

"I only wanted to do one thing.'' Toph said, getting closer to Aang

"And what is that?" Aang asked

"To do this." She pushed Aang off the balcony.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Is all Aang managed to shout.

Toph walked back inside.'' Where were you? Where is Aang?" Katara asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Gee, mom. I didn't know I had a curfew. As for Twinkles, he should be landing in 3…2….1.''

They all heard a large crash outside. Aang airbended himself back up.

''She pushed me off the 6 foot balcony!'' He shouted, covered in hot tea.''And I landed in hot tea.''

''I sooo didn't count on that. The hot tea was a bonus.''Toph said,sipping her tea.

''TOPH!''Katara shouted

''I am right here,Sugar Queen.''

''Where's Zuko?'' Iroh said,suddenly.

''Out on the other balcony with Mai.'' Sokka said

On the Other Balcony

* * *

''I don't love you anymore'' Mai said

'' want to go back inside?''He said/asked very tried to walk back inside the pulled him back ''Are you sure you're okay?'' Mai asked,worried

''Yeah, i'm fine.I was actually going to tell you same thing.''

''Oh.I'm gonna go. Bye,Zuko.''

''See you around?''

''Yeah,maybe.''She walked away,grabbed her bag, and went out the door.

''What was that about?''Sokka asked, seeing Mai leave.

''We broke up.''

''Oh. You'll find someone else.''

''Like Sugar Queen?''Everyone looked at Toph.

Toph started pacing'' Let's look at the facts,people. Their the same age. They both lost their mothers,in different ways. They both dislike their fathers.-''

''I love my dad!'' Katara objected

''Well,you don't show it. Sugar Queen never showed that she loved Twinkles,''She walked up to Katara ''Did you?and Sparky never showed that he loved Emo Queen.'' She walked up to Zuko ''Did you? Whenever I call Sugar Queen a bad name, who stands up for her? Not Twinkles. He's too scared. Not Snoozles. He's too much of a wimp. But,Sparky did. He ended up paralyzed for a week but,he did. When Twinkles found them in the catacombs, weren't they dangerously close?YES.''

''She makes a point.'' Aang said

''And to prove it even further, I want you two to kiss. For 5 seconds.''

''But-''

''Now!''

''Okay''

Katara walked up to Zuko and kissed was horrified. They were happy. Toph was smug. Absolutely the time they pulled away, both were crimson red.'' That was a good 30 you enjoyed it. Don't pretend like you didn't.''Toph said, smiling.

''I did.'' Katara blurted

''Me too.'' Zuko said, a smile creeping across his face.

''I prove my point.'' Toph said,smirking.

Iroh whispered to himself ''Hallelujah. My nephew found someone.''

''I heard that, Iroh.''Toph said

The old man blushed.


End file.
